Random Stories
by annatar reign
Summary: This is collection of one-shots that may or may not be connected. I will try to write various genre of stories. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is the author, this fanfiction will a collection of one-shot, some may be connected but most will not be so. As for the frequency of updates, I will update this fic whenever I think up a story worth writing.

By the way my English isn't so good so please be gentle when pointing out my faults, ty^_^.

Well that's it from me, onto the story now. Please R&R.

{hr}

He had finally done it, after a hard fought battle- even with the chakra of all the 9 tailed beasts it had not been easy- he had finally beaten the army of the ninja alliance between the 5 great ninja villages.

The battle had been fierce but in the end the power of Rikudo Madara had been too much for the kages to handle. He looked down as the kages from the 5 great ninja villages lay before him, beaten or, as in the case of the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage, dead or nearly dead.

Even his age old rival, Hashirama Senju, had not been able to do anything to stop. Once he had attained the body of the rikudo destroying the Shodaime Hokage's body, along with the other Hokages, had been easy. He had become the closet to thing to god this world this world had ever known and if he so wished he could end the life of every ninja before him and no one would be able to stand in his way.

"Please don't do this Madara." Pleaded Tsunade as Sakura and her tried desperately to keep the Raikage alive.

He looked down from one of the smaller branches of the Juubi at the grand-daughter of his rival, the last of the Senju, the last of her clan just like him. As he saw her she, his thoughts wandered to two Konoha ninjas who had given him the greatest problem in this battle.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

He had to kill them twice to finally get rid of those two. The first time had been easy but the second time they teamed up and made it far more difficult for him to beat them. Those two had almost beaten him, as without both his eyes he had not able to use the full power of his dojustu, They kept him busy while the others prevented Zetsu from giving him his other eye from Obito's body.

In the end Zetsu had to give up his life in order to bring him his eye, it had been unfortunate but his death had finally given him access to his full power and from then the tide of the battle shifted and he won.

While they had given him a good fight but, like all the other, they had fallen at his feet in the end. And with the death of those two it was like everyone had lost their motivation and only the Kages fought with any conviction in their attacks.

Madara then looked up and wondered why the Juubi had taken so long to sprout, it was only supposed to take a few minutes but even after an hour of battle it was still the same.

"No problem, once I give the chakra of all the tailed beasts it will sprout and finally my dream will come true and the world will know peace." Thought Madara.

He looked down at the gathered shinobi one last time, to make sure no one would try to attack him just before he attained his final victory. Seeing as no one was foolish enough to try that he started climbing to the top of the Juubi.

{hr}

Tsunade looked on as Madara started climbing to the top of the Juubi. She felt helpless as she looked around at the only other kage apart from her left conscious. Mei Terumi had lost one of her arm in their fight with madara but had used her Lava flow in order to singe her arm and stop her blood from flowing, but now she was too exhausted to do anything to stop Madara and Shizune was trying to heal the other wounds she had achived in this battle.

She looked down at the Raikage who had tried to take the opportunity of Madara's negligence after he had just killed Naruto and Sasuke to try and end the war only for Madara to hit him with Shinra-Tensei at point blank range. That had been too much for his battered body and only her and Sakura's, mostly Sakura at this point, had been able to keep him alive till now by constantly trying to repair his body.

Sakura, her apprentice, she really was one of the best students she had ever had. She had not stopped healing others even when Naruto and Sasuke had been killed. Tsuande wondered, even as Sakura tried her best to save the Raikage's life, if they by some miracle won this battle would Sakura ever be the same after the deaths of the 2 people she was closest to.

Her eyes fell to the bodies of the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. They had died trying to save Sasuke and Naruto, with the kazekage saving Sasuke and Tsuchikage Naruto, It had been heartening to see Tsuchikage to give his life in order to save the kid of his most hated enemy, in that one moment Tsuande truly believed they had crossed the boundary of ninja villages and had truly welcomed each other. But it had been of no use in the end, Madara had still ended up killing them.

Thinking of the Tsuchikage brought her thoughts to Naruto, the lovable blonde idiot who she considered as the son she never had. In some ways his death affected her more the death of Dan and Nawaki, in their case she had no way to stop them from going on their mission. But she could have stopped Naruto when she and the Raikage stopped him and Killer Bee from reaching the battle. If she had just stopped Naruto there, he would still have been alive but she hadn't and now he was dead and she would never forgive herself. In some ways she found herself wishing that Madara really would succeed with the Infinite Tsukiyomi, that way she would hopefully be able to meet Dan, Nawaki and Naruto.

She knew that it was not unbecoming for a Hokage to think as such, but the more she thought the more appealing the tsukiyomi world seemed. Even thought she had pleaded Madara to stop as she looked up at and saw Madara reach the top of the Juubi she wasn't sure if she still wanted him to fail or not.

{hr}

Madara finally reached the top and looked down at the ground one last time, he then turned around and looked at the bud of the Juubi. It was strange, the Juubi was supposed to have sprouted long ago, but yet here it was still in its dormant state. Madara slowly walked to the bud and started pouring the chakra of all the 9 tailed beasts into it and waited as the bud slowly started to sprout. A few minutes later and the Juubi had finally opened up completely. He slowly walked to the centre of the concentric circles that were on the flower and started the last step for the infinite tsukiyomi and looked up to the moon.

Slowly the concentric circles of the flower started reflecting from the moon, starting from the inner circle till finally the outer circle appeared on the moon along with all the tomoes.

"Finally, just one more step and my dream will finally come true and eternal peace will come to this world with me as god." Said Madara as he used Mangekyou Sharingan and started the process of reflecting his Tsukiyomi onto the entire. He waited with bated breath as the entire world was pulled into his Infinite Tsukiyomim, finally after he was sure that everyone had been pulled into his tsukiyomi he went to the edge of the juubi and looked down to see his work.

What he saw surprised him, everyone was still conscious, he could still see Tsunade and her apprentices healing others soldiers as Raikage lay dead near the other Kages. He couldn't understand, why hadn't his genjutsu worked. He had been sure this would work.

As Madara looked down at the conscious ninjas and wondered wondered what he had done wrong he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"That's 18 wins for you and 21 for me." The presence behind him said. The voice was oddly familiar and yet at the same time different and he could not remember where he had heard such a voice before

"Lets begin again, shall we?" The presence behind him said.

As Madara heard this he remembered everything, the first time this battle had taken place that guy had won and instead of killing him and destroying the tree of the juubi he had taken the soul of the juubi out of his body and taken it into his own and casted on Inifinite Tsukiyomi and everyone before they even realized what had happened.

As he started losing consciousness he turned back to see 2 eyes filled with concentric circles with increasing number of tomoe in each of the succeeding circle, but what caught his attention was the long blonde hair.

{hr}

Madara woke up to the sound of Zetsu calling him. He looked up to see Zetsu with a child in his hands.

"I found him nearby, the cave-in has destroyed half of his body." Said Zetsu.

Madara looked at the boy in Zetsu's hands and noticed that he was an Uchiha. An idea started forming in his head. This little kid would help him achieve his goals.

He smirked as he turned back and told Zetsu to start healing him with Hashirama's cells, but he couldn't help but think that we was forgetting something. He ignored it as he sat down in his chair and waited for the boy to wake up.

He would soon be dead, but once he was brought back he would become god and rule over this world.

{hr}

Didn't expect that did you? OK, maybe some of you expected that. Please review and tell me how many mistakes I made.

Please feel free to tell me some ideas for more stories (no lemons), if I think I can do justice to your idea I will write. If no gives any ideas I will just write few of my own ideas that I have^^.

Don't forget to Read and Review.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this story is a continuation of the last story. Hope you like it.

Oh and can someone tell me how to create a line between paragraphs so that I can differentiate when I switch between characters, and as before R&R.

Onto the story now.

[/h]

He looked down at all the ninjas that were inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, inside _his_ Infinite Tsukuyomi. This had not been his original plan, no, but as he looked at the elder Uchiha beside him he couldn't help but feel respect for him. He had planned on just collecting all the Bijjuu and then use the collected power of the nine Bijjuu in order to get his revenge and to end the ninja world once and for all, he had no idea about the the juubi or the way it could be used. So the first time he heard about Madara's Moon's Eye plan he didn't think much about it.

Now he wasn't an idiot and what Madara said sounded plausible given what he had read about the Saint of Six Paths, but he putting the entire world udner a genjutsus required an immense amount of chakra, so while he did create a plan,as he did for almost every possible situations, to counter Madara's he didn't think he would actually have to use it, that is until Madara and Obito finally revived and almost complete Juubi. The amount of Chakra that beast held was enormous and he had to say that he had perhaps underestimated the Juubi, as miserable as that soundsBut he had a plan and he knew what he had to do. He had to change a few minor points in his plans but he executed that plan to pin-point precision and it succeeded. And as soon as he had control of the Juubi he looked down at the five Kages and enjoyed the look shock as he first incapacitated Sasuke Uchiha and took one of his eye and one of Madara's and then the look of betrayal as they realized that he had no intention of stopping the Moon's eye plan. But even sweeter was the look on face of the elder Uchiha as his plan was suddenly turned against him.

The first time he had casted the Infinite Tsukuyomi few of the stronger Kages and Ninja had tried to fight it and succeeded to some extent and he was forced to kill a few of them, including the kazekage, but in the end all of them succumbed to the himself sometimes went into the illusionary world of the different people in order to see what they were seeing and though all the people thought up the illusion world they lived it all on their own he sometimes liked to mix things up a little by thinking up the worlds for of them he enjoyed so much he spent a really long time in them, including the one guy who ended up ruling the entire ninja world and created his own harem, he really enjoyed messing with his world a lot. But there were also those for whom he made the worlds even when they had already made their own, like the elder Uchiha, the Kages, the kings and few other ninjas from different villages. He enjoyed making them go through their entire life all over again, with a few changes once in a while, and seeing who would win in the end, even going as far as making another him in their world with the same characteristics that he had made-up as his own during the time when they were all here in the real world.

Now the Inifinite Tsukuyomi was just like the normal Tsukuyomi as in the time travelled at a different speed in there, so while they most of the people had already spent many lifetimes in the illusionary world out in the real world only a few years had gone by. After every life time that one spent in the illusionary world most of the people restarted their life all over again automatically without any interruptions, but sometimes he liked to stop the illusionary world after their deaths in that world just too see how they would react. Most of them would at first be confused but once they see him standing tall amongst all the people that were still sleeping and they start to realize that it had all been just a dream that's when they start to feel fear. Fear of the real world that they had come back to, fear of all the war that they were part of here, fear of all the people they had failed here and most importantly fear of him. Fear of the things that he had seen in their worlds, for it was in the illusionary world that they had created that their true self came forward and all their selfish hopes, dreams and _desires_ were laid bare for him to see. They were afraid of him…he had seen their true face. The worlds filled with their sex and murder, he had seen it all, their deepest and darkest desires risen to the surface by the power of the Inifinite Tsukuyomi and he the creator of those worlds, in a way, had seen it all and that sacred them. He would then smile at them and put them back to sleep.

The ones for whom he had created a world himself he kept them separate from the others, in a single place so when it was time to reset their worlds it would be easy for him. It was here that the strongest and the most powerful people in the ninja world were kept and it was here that most of his friends were also kept. His teammates, the rookie 9, killer bee, Tsunade Baa-chan and others. As he looked at the Hokage he couldn't help but laught a little, in all the times that he restarted their worlds the one thing the never changed was that his counterpart in there always called the Hokage baa-chan. He always thought of that memory as a fond one. Tsunade had many times tried to create her own world where Dan and nawaki, her lover and brothers were still alive and this made things difficult for him cause the ther knew that those two were dead and these created problems for him. As while few of them were happy for Tsunade, and Shizune, and believed any story that Tsunade's mind came up with in order to bring them back to life, there were a lot more who realized that there was something wrong and tried to get the bottom of it and this created problems for him. Once in a while a few them realized that their world wasn't real and tried to break free. Though only two had ever managed to break free while still in the middle of their current lifetimes, the two Uchihas, Sasuke and Madara Uchiha and that too just once. This didn't surprise him thought as those two had the second most powerful eyes after him, even if they only had one eyes at the moment.

It was a good thing that they didn't break free at the same time as that made his work of sending them back to the Tsukuyomi world easier, and while it was far easier to restart a failing world than it was to bring a person back into it, it was still a bit annoying when he had to do that and even when he did, it wasn't always a smooth sailing when he tried to restart their worlds. There were times when in the middle of restarting their worlds a few of them woke up, they would wake up, the weaker ninjas and the Politicians and they would look up to him and say,

"Save us!"

And I would look down upon them and just before sending them back to sleep would say

"No."

[h]

Well that's the end of this part, don't think I will continue this story line any more. Thought if anyone likes to write a full-fledged story based on this idea just pm me, I might a few ideas about it.(Thought I doubt anyone would want toXD)

When I thought it of this idea it sounded much better, then again the execution of an idea is never as good as the final piece.

Anyways that's it from me now, I will write a new story if I ever come up with any ideas.

Please feel free to tell me anyways I might be able to make these two stories better, no flames, I am trying to improve my English and this is one of my ways of doing it so any help would be appreciated.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, this will be my third story and this time I will be dealing with a bit of history. As to whose history this is you will have to read to find out.

So onto the story now and don't forget to R&R.

[h]

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped from tree to tree as quickly as he could, he was followed by his two teammates and two platoons of ANBU. A few hours ago Konaha had received a carrier hawk with an urgent request for help from one of their old allied ninja village. The message had come from his old friend Isamu asking for help in the civil war that was taking place in their village. Hiruzen had heard of of the civil unrest that had plagued the village for the last few months. Isamu and his son, Masao had come to disagreement on who should be the leader of the village. Isamu and the elders thought that his son was too brash to lead the village in these times of relative peace just after the First Great Ninja war and wanted someone a bit more peace minded to lead the village. Hiruzen had met Masao only once, and he reminded Hiruzen of Danzo Shimura, but just a bit younger and much hastier than him. Danzo usually planed all his moves so as to minimize the loss in life as even Danzo knew that if the village lost too many ninja it would weaken the village, Masao, on the other hand, was the type who would just go ahead with his plan without any care for any loss in life the people under him would suffer as long as in the end the village won.

When his son heard what his father had planned he immediately protested as he believed in this age just after the First Great war the leader needed to be ready to take firm decision even if it meant losing a few ninja, and when the council selected Akio Kurosawa even after his protest he began to berate the new leader in public. He started playing with the fears that the villagers had with the recent shinobi wars and started planting doubts on whether the new leader could lead them to victory if they were attacked by another village. Isamu feared for what his son was doing to his dear village, he feared for his son and more than that he feared for his unborn grandson that was still inside Masao's wife. His fears came true when withinn a few months the entire village was divided into two , one that wanted Masao to lead them and the other that supported the decision of Isamu Namikaze, and the elders, and wanted Akio to remain the leader. There were continuous clashes between the two groups in their small villages, but the tension never got high enough or the clashes brutal enough to cause deaths.

All that changed last month when Akio Kurosawa was assassinated by a ninja in broad daylight. The clashes that took place that day caused the first casualties of what would turn out to be a bloody civil war within the village. From the very next day the village was a warzone with the two sides killing each other. Isamu and the ninja loyal to him managed to push Masao and his followers out of the village but at great loss of life. While Isamu had hoped Masao would leave them in peace this was not to be as Masao started using guerrilla tactics in order to weaken the village. Recently Isamu had come to know of his son's plan to launch an all-out attack in order to take over the village and that he was ready to kill everyone in the village in order to do so, including his wife and his unborn son. When Isamu found his out he immediately sent out a carrier bird to Konaha to ask for help.

And tate was the reason why Hiruzen was running through the trees with his two teammates and some of two entire platoons of ANBU. As he wondered all this Hiruzen thought back to when he first met Isamu. Hiruzen had first met Isamu when their village had sent 3 genin teams to Konaha in order to deepen the friendship between their villages and also for Konaha to teach the genin teams few tricks. This was a move that the Shodiame Hokage had decided on in order for konaha to improve its relations with other villages. While this had not been the first genin teams from a different village to arrive in Konoha, it had been the one that with which Hiruzen had been able to quickly form bonds with and among thme was also the first time he met a ninja who was able to fight him to a draw. Of course Hiruzen had grown much stronger since then, but Isamu never again fought him as he was all too happy to tell to anyone that would listen that he had fought the great God of Shinobi to a draw. This thought brought a chuckle out of Hiruzen as he tried to reach the village as quickly as he could and hoped that his old friend was alright.

Hiruzen quickly jumped down from the tree to land on the ground as he finally reached the village gates. As he looked at the broken village gates he started to fear that he had been too late to arrive there and that his friend had lost and he was already dead. But as he walked the streets of the village his fear turned to dread as he realized that what he thought might be false as well as true as in every direction that he looked there were bodies. There were bodies lying in the middle of the street as well as hanging from the rooftops of the various buildings present in the village.

The Hokage signaled the ANBU platoons that came with him to spread out and search for any survivors they could and to be as quite as possible. As the Hokage and his teammates reached the village centre his dreads were finally confirmed as the entire center was filled with bodies, some had the village headband while some had a cloth tied around their heads with a lightning drawn on it, Hiruzen deduced that it was what Masao had decided would be the new symbol for his village. It was clear that this was where the ninjas loyal to the father and son respectively had made their final stand as he could see far fewer bodies after the village center than there were before it. As Hiruzen and his teammates continued walking among the dead bodies he tried to find the body of his friend Isamu but was unable to do so. This filled him with the hope that maybe Isamu had escapedor was at least was still alive, but this news was also filled with a little trepidation as Masao's body was also not present among the dead bodies. He hoped that his ANBU platoon would be able to find Isamu as he moved towards the central building of the village.

As Hiruzen reached the central administrative building he noticed that the body count suddenly increased, Hiruzen understood the why thought, the central administrative building was the one of the most important building in the entire village, if it fell it could demoralize the village troops causing them to make mistakes and lose their lives. Hiruzen entered the building as the thought this and noticed the inside was even brutal than the outside with entire hallways blocked by bodies. Hiruzen and his teams mates searched the building for any survivors but found none. Just when Hiruzen was about to give up hope after searching the entire top floor he heard a small sound coming from one of the rooms. He quickly started searching from where the sound was coming and was surprised when it was from one of the rooms that he had already searched. He nevertheless entered the room to search it once again.

As he started searching the room once again he heard the voice again, this time coming from the walls and soon it clicked in his mind, this room had secret door hidden somewhere. He berated himself for not thinking about secret room earlier. He soon found the secret door and soon as he entered the room he was hit by the strong smell of blood and he had to cover his nose in order to go further in. From what he could see it was clear that had been a great struggle that took place in this room. There were a total of 7 bodies that he could make out in the room, six ninjas and one pregnant female. The first body that had been killed near the door was a Masao loyalist. The other 5 ninja in the room had died in battle with the pregnant woman dying in child birth. He left analyzing the battle that took place in this room for later as he tried to search for the sound that he had heard. As he neared a body at the far end of the room he heard the sudden cries of a baby from under the body.

Hiruzen slowly lifted the body out of the way to find a baby warped in clothes under the body. The baby's face was covered in blood as it started crying for its mother or father. As he once again looked at the woman at the center of the room he realized that the woman was Masao's mother and he had most probably sent ninjas here in order to get his child back.

As Hiruzen picked up the baby boy he noticed the presence of three people behind him, two were his team mates and the third was one of the ANBU platoon leaders.

"We found the body of the Isamu-sama just outside of the village just beside a crater, Sir. " Said the platoon leader.

"What about the body of Masao, did you find his body?" asked Hiruzen.

"No."

Homura and Koharu slowly walked up to him and placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Who is this baby?" asked Koharu.

"He is the grandson of Isamu, he wanted to make me his godfather." Hiruzen replied as he looked down sadly at the baby boy in his hands.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Homura.

"This boy will be taken back and be raised as a ninja of Konoha, I will tell him about his true heritage once he is old enough." said Hiruzen.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Koharu.

"Yes!"

"Well then we need to give him a name, don't we?" said Koharu as she smiled at the baby boy in Hiruzen's hands.

Hiruzen looked down at the boy in his hands and smiled and he didn't know why but a name just popped into his heads.

"Minato, he shall he called Minato Namikaze." And as Hiruzen looked into the eyes of the boy in his hands he could feel that it would be a name everyone in the world would soon know.

[h]

And there you have it, My own story explaining why there are no more Namikazes. Just a heads up to all the haters who will no doubt come, I have not watched the fillers episodes so if the fate of namikaze clan was already explained in it then you are more than welcome to ignore my story and just watch that again.

Well now back to this story, there was a lot more that I wanted to add but I am just too lazy.^^

That's it from me for now, don't forget to R&R.

Hasta La Vista Amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

And I am back and this time I am going to try my at humor, it might not be that good but I will try my best.

Once again, I would like someone to tell me how you can put a line between paragraphs, I tried to search in google, but I couldn't find a method that worked.

Now back to the story and don't forget to R&R.

Update: Since Illuminated asked for it,this is a warning that there is a bit of yaoi in this chapter, though i just wrote it in a sort of funny way. At least i hope i did.

[h]

**Naruto confesses to Sakura. **

"Meh, why not?" replied Sakura "Meet me tomorrow evening at 6'o clock at Ichiraku Ramen shop."

Naruto was stunned for a moment, he had been waiting with his two team-mates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, for more than an hour for their sensei to turn up and give them the genin test but so far they were the only three people at the training ground, so he had decided to, for the umpteenth time, ask Sakura out on a date and he had expected her to beaten up as usual but after a few seconds he started jumping up and down shouting all the while about Sakura finally agreeing to go on a date with me.

While all this was going on Sasuke stood below the tree and watched in silence. At first he didn't believe what Sakura said. Once the shock wore off the anger started to build, anger towards one particular person, Sakura Haruno.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?" screamed Sasuke as he ran towards Sakura.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to get Naruto? Do you? "asked Sasuke as he got into the face of a confused Sakura.

"I had to wake up really early to put Ichigo under genjutsu so that he would bump into Naruto unconsciously, and then plan even more to make sure that Naruto would jump unto my bench, all that to make sure that I would be the one to take his first kiss."

"I even made myself more desirable to women so that no one would notice what a handsome hunk he is, I mean look at those sexy whiskers." said Sasuke as he dreamily touched the whiskers on Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke, you are drooling." Sakura started to get scared as she saw the hungry look Sasuke had when he touched Naruto.

"Shut Up Bitch, I didn't work my ass off to stay at the top of the class and get into the same team as Naru-chan so that you could take him away from me."

"Che! I thought I would only have to worry about that weakling Hyuuga when it came to Naru-Naru, I never thought this bitch would say yes to my darling."

"Listen up forehead girl, you see this wonderful ass here?" Sasuke asked as he turned Naruto around and ran his hands all over his ass.

"This wonderful, juicy & scrumptious ass, oh what I would do to this ass"

"Sasuke you are drooling again." Sakura said as she started to back away.

"Shut up whore, anyways as I was saying this ass right here belongs to me, and my ass belongs to only Uzu-Uzu, do you understand?"

Sakura couldn't handle anymore and ran away crying. While all this was going on Naruto stood frozen out of shock, Sasuke turned Naruto around to face him again and gently put his hands on this cheek.

"Na-kun, that slut that was trying to come in between us is gone now, so why don't you and me and have dinner at my place tonight?" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for few seconds.

" Meh, why not?"

[h]

I hope you liked that. My original story was going to be completely different, but as I started writing it this idea just came to my mind and I just went with it.

And now I was just wondering if anyone here knows if the author for Team-8, S'TarKan will ever write another chapter again. He wrote a new chapter a few months ago after a long absence and I was filled with hope that he might actually try and finish it but there has been no new update since then and I am starting to lose hope again. I am sure I am not the only one, so if anyone knows about him could you message me about it please?

Don't forget to

And now for a bonus ending of the story, wonder how many people will actually read till here. XD

**Bonus Ending:**

Sasuke woke as someone kept on shaking him.

"Wake Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei is here." Said Sakura as she shook Sasuke up.

"ne, Sakura, you will really go on a date with me today right?" said Naruto as he tried to get Sakura's attention away from the Uchiha.

"Only if you promise to never bother me again after this date."

"Don't worry Sakura after today you will want to do on many more dates with me, believe it!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked towards Kakashi, who was standing near the stumps, as Naruto grinned from ear to ear thinking about what he would tonight with Sakura.

Years later when the sound four came to take Sasuke away from the village he left with them not because of his hate for Itachi, but because of his hate for Sakura Haruno, who had taken Na-chan's first date which should have rightfully belonged to him.

He would get stronger and kill the bitch and show Naru-kun that he was more suited to be with him than that pink abomination that was called Sakura Haruno.


	5. Chapter 5

Wohoo, I got my first review after my last chapter, and it was a good one as well :D

And now I am back and would first like to talk about the last chapter, when I first sat down to write it, the story I had in my mind was completely different, it was going to be many scenarios of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata confessing and the comical reactions of various characters but then the current story came into my mind and I went with it. Hope you liked it.

This time i am going to try and write a traditional Japanese Shinto weeding between Naruto and Hinata, I did a little research about Shinto wedding but might still make a few mistakes in the custom so do not be afraid to correct me if I make any mistakes(I will be adding a few extra details that may not actually take place to make the story better).

And now onto the story and don't forget to R&R.

Btw I still want someone to tell me how to make lines between paragrpahs-.-.

[h]

Naruto waited with bated breath as the remaining members of the former rookie 12, except Team-8,Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, made their way to the Hokage residence from where they would begin the long march, filled with dancing and singing, to the Shinto Shrine present in the Hyuuga Clan compound.

The Hokage residence was chosen as the starting point as Tsunade had been playing the role Naruto's mother and as such her place of residence was decided as the Bridegroom's residence.

Hiashi Hyuuga had wanted a strict traditional Shinto weeding as such Naruto's entourage consisted of close friends, which included his team and sensei, Team-10, Iruka Umino, the Kazekage and his siblings and the Ichirakus among a few others, and Tsunade Senju who was gonna take the role that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would have normally taken place.

Naruto was wearing a the traditional Montsuki (black formal kimono, with an orange strip going across the collar), Haori (kimono jacket)and Hakama(Kimono Pants). The Hakama had an orange strip across its belt such that the orange collar, from the Montsuki, and the orange belt from the Hakama seemed to merge together and make him stand out in a good way. The orange while not part of a traditional garment was something that Naruto had demanded be put as he didn't feel right not having any orance in the dress in which he would be married to his soon-to-be wife.

The procession soon started moving from the Hokage residence as soon as everyone was there, with all the people dancing and singing few musicians played melodious tunes on their instruments. The streets were filled with people on either side trying to get a look at the hero of the village in his wedding dress. People started to throw flower petals from windows and rooftops as the procession sang and danced its way slowly to the Hyuuga Clan Compound. While the procession tried its best to move as quickly as they could the people crowding the streets made that difficult.

"Ahhhh!Why is it taking so long to get there, my feet are starting to hurt" Naruto pouted as their slow speed finally got the best of him.

"Shut up brat, we are going as fast as we can. These people are just here to cheer and congratulate their Hokage. You should be happy that so many people care for you." Replied Tsunade.

"I _am _happy that they care so much for me Baa-chan, and I care about them deeply as well, but Hinata-chan will get bored waiting for us."

"I try and see what I can do Naruto, just stay here and don't do anything stupid." Said Tsunade as she forced her way to the front to see if she could make them move faster.

Whatever Tsunade did worked as after a few minutes their speed increased and in another 15 minutes they were at the Hyuuga Compound.

As the gates of the compound came into the view Naruto saw that Hiashi Hyuuga waiting at the door along with Neji and Tenten.

Once they reached the gates Naruto and Tsunade went to the front of the procession and stood infront of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Welcome to our humble abode Naruto-san." Said Hiashi Hyuuga as he, Neji and Tenten bowed down, "Tsunade-sama." They turned to Tsunade and did the same.

Tsunade and Naruto in turn did the same and bowed down to Hiashi Hyuuga to show equal respect.

"Let us be on our way, Hinata is waiting for you in the main hall. From there we shall journey to the Shinto shrine situated at the middle of the compound." Said Hiashi.

"I see you couldn't stop yourself from adding a little of yourself to the traditional wear naruto-san." He said as he looked at the orange and on his Montsuki and Hakama with disapproval.

"That's not all I changed." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around to show the spiral on his back to Hiashi and while Hiashi did not like such changes in the traditional clothing, he let it slide for two reasons, one being the spiral was the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan and second he was sure Naruto wouldn't change it not matter how much they asked as such he just turned around and and made his way to the main hall where his daughter was waiting for them.

The journey to the main hall was really short, less than 200 meters, and when they reached it Hiashi opened the doors so that the groom's side could enter the Main Hall and have a look at the bride.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw his bride Hinata Hyuuga. In his eyes she looked like a goddess that had descended from heaven itself.

Hinata Hyuuga was wearing a completely white kimono which covered every part of her body, the hands had long flowing strips of cloth that reached her knees and had an opening to put her hands through. the dress was long at the back and Tenten went to keep it above ground to make sure it didn't become dirty. On her feet she wore white socks with geta, her make-up was kept at a minimum as her complexion was inherently whiter than most people, and that just added even more beauty to her when seen together with the kimono. On her head she wore a white headgear which almost conical with smooth edges called a _watabōshi, _her hair was styled and kept inside the_ watabōshi. _Her whiteness symbolized her maiden status to the gods.

Hinata Hyuuga looked at Naruto and instantly her hear-beat increased and she sported light blush on her face, which only made her more beautiful in Naruto's eyes, and immediately started playing with her fingers inside the sleeves of her kimono. She turned around as Naruto finally reached her side so that they were facing the other exit of the Main Hall.

"You look beautiful Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, You look wonderful as well Naruto-kun." Replied Hinata with a bigger blush on her face.

The Bride and groom headed towards the exit followed by the Hiashi Hyuuga, then Tsunade and then the rest of the bride and groom's family alternatively.

As they exited the main hall, they were greeted by the Daimyo for the land of Fire.

"Greeting Naurto-kun and Hinata-kun and congratulations on you wedding, I hope I am not disturbing you by coming unannounced." Said the Daimyo.

"Ofcouse not Fire-Daimyo, we are honoured that you could take your time to attend our wedding." Naruto said with a big-smile.

After walking a few more meters they were greeted by Chiriku, the monk who would preside over their wedding, and Hanabi Hyuuga and Shion, who were the miko for their wedding. Hanabi and Shion wore white kimonos with pink petals drawn on them while Chiriku wore the normal Priest clothes that were needed for the wedding.

Chiriku started walking towards the Shinto Shrine followed by the two miko who waved their shide. Paper cut in a zig-zag pattern, attached to a stick to ward of any evil spirits that might try to harm the bride and groom. They were followed by Naruto and Hinata, the Fire-daimyo, the bride and grooms family and then the rest of the entourage.

When they reached the gates of the Shinto shrine, Chiriku stopped near a wooden bucket and asked Naruto and Hinata to come near him. He then took out the water from the bucket using a wooden spoon and asked the bride and groom to wash their hands so as to cleanse them.

Once this was done they entered the Shinto shrine and took a round trip of the entire shrine before entering the wedding room.

The wedding room was a small enclosed area with two small stools in the arranged at the front for the bride and groom and various stools arranged on both sides, one side for the Bride's family and one for the groom.

Chiriku, Hanabi and Shion crossed the stools at the front and stood infront of it. Naruto and Hinata slowly walked upto the stools and then sat down in a seiza while their respective family and lose friends sat in their respective side, with the Daimyo sitting on Naruto's side.

Once everyone had sat down in their respective places, the two miko began waving the shide from left to right in order to purify any bad-luck or misfortune that any person in the room may have and also to remove any misfortune anyone would have wished upon the to-be-wed couple.

Once that was done, Chiriku to read the rites from the scriptures in order to wed Naruto Uzumaki to Hinata Hyuuga, once he had finished reading from the scriptures he asked the miko to bring the sake and 3 _sakazuki_ of varying sizes, from a small one to a big one.

"And now we begin the _San-San-Kudo_." Chiriku said as he handed the smaller _sakazuki _to Naruto.

Naruto held the cup in his hands as Shion came forward and poured sake in his cup. Naruto slightly tipped the cup towards his mouth and drank the entire sake in three short sips. He then handed the cup to Hinata and she followed the same ritual after her cup was filled with sake as well. This was followed two more time with cups of slightly larger size for a total of nine sips from the three _sakazuki_. The saszuki was then given to Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsunade Senju and they followed the same procedure.

The _San-San-Kudo_ was a ritual with a lot of meaning behind it, it meant three-three- nine times, Ku meaning 9 and do meaning deliverance from the three flaws. The first three sips that were taken by the party were meant for the three couples that were an integral part of the marriage, namely the bride and groom and their parents, though in this case it was just 2 couples and 2 single parents.

The second three represented the three human flaws: hatred, passion, and ignorance, three flaws that the two people being joined in union had very little of, if any. The last three sips taken by the couple finally sealed the union of the bride and the groom and also signified the union of the two families.

There was another significance of the _San-San-kudo, _ the sake, which was not always the best drink there was signified that while their life together might not always be as sweet as they would wish it to be but they would have to persevere through it none the less.

Once the _San-San-Kudo _was over, the bride and groom got up bowed once and then clapped their hands twice. Naruto then got up and opened a scroll in which he had written his commitments to Hinata and to her family.

"My beloved Hinata-hime," he began, "ever since you first told me that you have left me I have always wondered if this is my reward for all the good that I have ever done in this life. Every deed that I have ever done has been done without any thought for rewards or self-gain and have never asked for anything in return, but I would have to do much more than what I have till now in order to be worthy of the love, affection and kindness that you have bestowed upon my beautiful hime."

Hinata tried to hold back small drops of tears that were starting to pool around her eyes as Naruto kept on reading his commitment.

" I promise you, my hime, that for haven chosen me to be yours till eternity I shall do everything in my power to make sure that you will never regret this decision in your life, for if I fail you then everything I have done till now would have been of no use."

He then turned to Hiashi Hyuuga and continued his speech.

" Hiashi-sama, I know that when I first came to your house for Hinata's hand in marriage you were not sure if I would be able to take care of your precious daughter and give her a life of comfort that she deserved. I vow to you now in front of all the people present in this room that your daughter and my hime will never face any difficulties as long as I am with her and I shall always look out for her health, both physical as well as mental. I shall also make sure to be there for Hyuuga family whenever they are in dire straits as Hinata's family is my family and I shall look after for the well-being of her family as I would have of my own."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the well-being of the village, that is." Naruto finished sheepishly as he closed the scroll and sat down again. This cause small laughters to echo around the room and even Hiashi smiled.

Soon after the laughters died down the two miko took another instrument that was a stick with metal balls attached at the ends and waved it from left to right once in front of the couple and then once more while moving all around the roomto once again purify the room.

After this sake was given to all the members present in the room along with the bride and groom and the cups were raised in the air and everyone gave their best wishes to the lovely couple on their life together.

Once everyone had finished their sake the bride and groom got up and went to offer small twigs called _Sakaki _to kamisama in order to gain favor of the Kamisama for the life together ahead.

After the symbolic offering of _Sakaki _the couple went another round of the Shrine temple and then left it in order to go to the reception which would take place in the Hyuuga clan Banquet Hall. While Naruto went straight to the banquet hall, Hinata was taken away by Tenten, Sakura and Ino in order to change her clothes.

The Hyuuga clan banquet hall was really big, big enough to fit over five hundered people in it, and while traditionally dances were viewed in an open ground, the Hyuuga clan had decided long ago to hold and dances and reception together and as such while three sides of the banquet hall had walls with doors on each side, the fought side, the one that opened up to a big ground, was devoid of any walls so that all the people could see the dancers and performers without problem.

The reception was an occasion for the other members of the society that were not allowed the attend the marriage ceremony to see and wish the newly wed as such the room was starting to fill up quickly with the Daimyos and other important figures of the ninja world that had come to wish Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki on their wedding.

A few minutes after everyone started trickling into the reception hall after giving their gifts of money, as was tradition, to the receptionist at the entrance Naruto talked to the guests that were already there as he waited for Hinata to join him at the banquet Hall. Soon the doors to the Banquet Hall opened and Sakura, Ino and Tenten came in followed by Hinata who was wearing a dark blue Kimono with floral designs on it and a white sash. As last time, Naruto was left speechless as he looked at her wife.

"Dobe close your mouth, you are drooling, You can drool all you want tonight for now go and bring her to the table."

"You are one lucky bastard Naruto that our Hinata chose you." Kiba said.

"I know." Naruto said as he went up to the door and held his palm out for her, Hinata shyly gave Naruto her hands and he led her to the table that was at the front of the banquet hall. Hinata sat down on their respective seats with Hiashi seating beside Hinata and the Fire-Daimyo beside Naurto, while Tsunade sat beside the fire Damiyo.

Once everyone had sat down in at the front, the performances began at the grounds outside. The people who were just beginning to come in started rushing to find suitable to seats to watch the performance from.

The first to perform was team-9. Neji and Rock Lee played the drums while Tenten threw weapons at different targets spread throughout the grounds in accordance with the beats being given by her two team-mates.

Soon as the team-9 left the grounds team-8 entered a kind of animal show, Kiba doing tricks with Akamaru while Shino made obstacles for them with his bugs, thought by the end of the show Akamaru and Kiba were constantly scratching themself.

The next to perform was Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, they used the respective techniques, fire techniques and fighting skills that he had learnt from Uchiha clan and the skill to bring paintings to life, in order to give the audience a spectacle as Sai brought beautiful beasts and life and Sasuke used his ninja abilities as if he was dancing in order to beat them. Naruto was surprised as he expected Sasuke to give a performance with Sakura and wondered why Sakura hadn't joined Sasuke in his performance.

His answer was given next as Sakura and Ino came to the grounds in Kimono and started dancing as Shikamaru and Chouji played the Koto and the kane to produce beautiful music. You could see from the way Sakura and Ino moved their bodies in beautiful ways that they had practiced really hard on this. And it had paid off as no-one was able to take their eyes off the two beautiful woman dancing before them, no one except Naruto.

As Naruto turned towards Hinata and smiled he agreed with Kiba, he really was a lucky to bastard that Hinata Hyuu- no- Uzumaki chose him out of all the people and he would make sure she never forgot why.

[h]

And finally I am done, this is my biggest chapter yet. I was a damn headache. How to hell do people write 10k+ words of chapter, it boggles my mind. I think I could have made this a bit bigger but my patience was really running out, I wanted to finish this today and not leave for tomorrow. Who knows? It could have gone to may 5k+ words if I had the patience. ^^

Well I am sure I made loads and loads of mistake, and I am just going to post this without double checking as with all other chapters. :D

Review if you want me to write another wedding chapter, might write another couples wedding, not a Shinto wedding next time though, will try something else.

Anyways don't forget to RE&R.

Hasta La Vista Amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

This is gonna be a short one as the other ideas i have for longer stories still need to be fine tuned a little. Till i can think up a proper story structure for my other ideas this one will have to do.

Onto the story then and don't forget to R&R.

[h]

Hinata Uzumaki lay wide awake in her bed that she shared with the Hokage, naruto Uzumake. They had married three years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, alongside Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. All four of them had wanted a small ceremony with just close friends and relatives, but that was hard as almost all the who's-who of the ninja world wanted to attend the wedding ceremony of the two heroes of the ninja world. In the end they had decided for a small wedding ceremony and a big reception.

All this had happened almost two years ago and since then Sakura had given birth to a healthy girl and was already pregnant with another child. Sakura jokingly said that with the way Sasuke went after her every night the Uchiha clan would be back to its former number even before she turned fifty. This of course caused Hinata to blush and think about Naruto and her.

It was no secret that they wanted to have loads of babies as well, but had put it on hold as Tsuande had decided to make Naruto the Hokage the very next year, after they were married, so had decided to hold out on the baby making till he formally took over his duties. It was more Hinata's decision than Naruto's tho as she wanted him to learn as much as he could from Tsunade before taking up the position without having to worry about her and any child that was in her womb. Naruto agreed but promised that once he became Hokage nothing was going to stop him from putting his babies inside Hinata, this of course caused Hinata to blush.

One year later Naruto was made Hokage and that night they spent the entire night in the Hokage's office, this of course caused a few embarrassing moments, especially when Sakura was the first one to come into the office the next day and found them completely naked on the floor, they also found out that the Hokage's desk would no longer be of any use and a new one would have to be bought (they broke it, don't ask me how, just use your imagination).

It had been five months since then and as she sat up straight in the bed she wondered if that was the day she became pregnant, she couldn't really tell as they had sex every night, and she meant every, after that day till the day she found our she was pregnant, Even after that they still had sex though just a tad less than before. She wouldn't be surprised if she did get pregnant that day, they had spent the entire night making love only sleeping when the sun finally came up, in fact they were so tired that when two hours later Sakura came and found them they went straight home and slept till the evening.

Her husband had made sure to make her pregnancy as comfortable as he could, even when he was busy with his duties as Hokage he had Ino or Tenten look after her, and she loved him even more for all the care he took to make her comfortable. As she looked at her husband, sleeping beside her, only one thought came to her mind as she got ready to wake him up.

"Dango or pudding?"

[h]

And we are done a very short story about Hinata Hyuuga. Hope you liked it.

That's it from me, hope you liked it. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I got this idea after reading Illuminated's, my only reviewer till now (thank you for that ) review. Well hope this answers your question Illuminated.

Onto the story and R&R.

[h]

It was eight in the morning and Hinata Uzumaki was walking down the streets with a child on her hips. The child on her hips was Miso Uzumaki, her and Naruto's six month daughter and she was on her way to work at the Konoha Hospital. Hinata began working there after she became pregnant with Miso and decided to stay after the pregnancy as she found healing people immensely satisfying, she still went out on the odd missions once every two-three months, but most of her time was spent at the hospitals along with Sakura Uchiha.

Sakura Uchiha was, yet again, pregnant with her and Sasuke's third child. She was getting really tired and vowed that if "the Uchiha" tried to get her pregnant as soon as she gave birth to their third child she would make sure the number increased from more than three. While she wanted to help Sasuke with repopulating his clan, she still needed some rests between births. After this birth she was not going to become pregnant again for atleast another two to three years, she had told Hinata. Hinata and Naruto themselves had decided to wait a year before trying for another baby.

While Hinata was thinking about her friend she almost went past the Konoha Hospital. Only Kiba who was coming out of the hospital, most probably after receiving some medical aid after his latest mission with his genin team, noticed her and asked her where she was going that she noticed her predicament and quickly turned around to go inside the Hospital. She gave Kiba the customary greeting and went in as she was getting late to work.

After going inside the hospital she first went to the playpen so that she could give her baby to Kimiko, who put Miso into the playpen along with the two other Uchiha babies and others. After this Hinata climbed the stairs of the hospital one floor above and then started on her way to her office. After entering her office she took the coat from the hanger and put it on and then got ready for her work in here.

[Back at the Playpen]

Kimiko put Miso along with the two Uchiha Babies, the one year old Itachi Uchiha and the four month old Mikoto Uchiha. The three of them got along really well and played along quietly together,

"Unlike the other children here." She thought in exasperation.

Once she had put Miko with the Uchiha children she went and sat down in the chair at the front of the room and removed a small orange book from her pocket.

"You really shouldn't read that book in front of the babies you know." Said a voice that appeared beside her.

"It's not like they know what I am reading do they, plus the older kids play in a separate are, so their parents wouldn't even know that I have this book" said Kimiko as she turned to look at the new guest standing beside her.

He was a new worker who had joined a few weeks ago, a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, in other words a completely unremarkable person. He first came in about six weeks ago and had told her he was her as extra help as there were a lot of special babies in here and there many people out there who would try to kidnap them. Kimiko didn't understand why the extra help was needed as the Konoha hospital was one of the most guarded building in the village, no one dared to attack this building, especially since three of the strongest kunoichi in the village worked here. She didn't mind though as the new worker, what was his name again? , allowed her to go out and have fun till the lunch, after which looked after the babies till all of them had been fed again, then another helper came to help her. She sometimes wondered why she was even given this job if the Hokage still put other people to guard this place, but she didn't mind as she was getting paid to do almost nothing.

"Did you bring the seal?" Kimiko asked.

This was important as even though she liked the free time that she got from his help she couldn't just give up let anyone in here without a seal of approval from the Hokage that allowed this man to work here. And this man bought a new sealed envelope every day.

"Ofcourse!" said the man as he handed an envelope to Kimiko beaming all the while.

After checking the seal was correct she got up to go out like every other day.

"You can handle them right?" Kimiko asked.

"I sure can!" said the man as he gave her a thumb up.

Kimiko then started walking towards the door and just as she was about to close the door she turned back and asked "What was your name again?"

"Oturan Ikamuzu." He said with a smile.

Once she got his name she turned and went out to have some fun with her doctor boyfriend.

Once he was sure that Kimiko was out of sight Oturan turned and set his sights on a child with small red hairs reached her neck. This child was the reason why he had been coming almost every day for the last six weeks. He started walking towards Misp and once he reached her he undid his henge in a burst of smoke. The noise from the cancellation of the Henge made Miso turn around to face the man. When she saw the man her face split into a small smile, reminiscent of Hinata, and put her hands in the air asking the man to lift her.

The man now revealed to be a man with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks happily lifted up Miso in his arms and swung her around in the air. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the Rokudaime Hokage and the father to Miso Uzumaki. He spun Miso around a few times and smiled as she stared laughing, he stopped once he started getting a bit dizzy. He didn't want to spend the time he had with his daughter trying to regain his balance after getting dizzy from rotating too much. No he wanted to spend the time having as much fun as he could with her.

"How are you doing Itachi and Mikoto?" Naruto asked as he turned to the two Uchiha kids.

"Hn." Itachi replied as Mikoto gave him a small bow.

"You are definitely Sasuke's son Itachi, you should learn from your sister, you know." Naruto said.

Itachi ignored him and continued playing with his toys.

"I just know you are going to be a pain when you grow up, just like your father." Naruto said in frustration.

He had come here every day for the last six weeks so that he could be with his daughter. Hinata had not allowed him to take Miso with him to his office when she was first born because she was worriedd he would not do any work and just play with their daughter and while she was right it still offended Naruto that she would not trust him to take care of the Hokage business, boring as it was.

He had been depressed for the first four months after Miso had been born, as he had to spent a large amounts of time at the office and usually didn't get as much time as he wanted to spend with his daughter. Then two months ago he got a really brilliant idea to spend more time with Miso. One day he decided to follow Hinata as he did her work and sohe created a few shadow clones to take care of Hokage matters, and also to take care of Shizune who had decided to stay on as Hoakge's assistant in order to help Naruto, and then started following Hinata to find out her schedule. He found out that from the time she gave Miso at the playpen till lunch she was so busy that she didn't get enough time to check up on her.

That was when Naruto came upon his idea, he ran back to the office and got an empty paper from his desk and started writing. The next day after Hinata had dropped Miso off at the playpen and had reached her office Naruto put on the Henge of an inconspicuous ninja and went to the playpen.

At first Kimiko had refused to believe that Hokage had put another guard at the place and even after he showed her the sealed envelope with his sign and stamp she refused to take a break from her job and kept a really close eye on him for two weeks before she starting trusting him a little. Naruto was grateful that Kimiko took her job seriously but it still irked him that he had to spend two weeks with Miso under the guise of a Henge, he could have of course come as the Hokage himself but he didn't want anyone else to know that he was here, especially not Shizune.

After that he started coming everyday bringing a new seal to show Kimiko. He really liked this part of being Hokage, he could do almost anything he wanted, though Shizune somehow still managed to stop him from a law that mandated every ninja to have ramen as a part of their pack when they went on a mission.

But he didn't mind as long as he got to spend more time with his daughter without anyone finding out. He didn't even tell Hinata because he was sure she would have told him to go back to the Hokage's office and do his work. A work he found really boring as it mostly consisted of signing papers.

"Why should I do that when I can just use shadow clones to do that for me, Isn't that right Miso?" Naruto said as her daughter looked at him a bit confused at first at then started laughing again.

"I know you agree with me, cause you wanted to spend more time with daddy, don't you?"

Miso started clapping her hands and started jumping up and down in Naruto's lap.

"Look at you. Always so happy to see her daddy, don't worry I won't let the bad papers and Shizune-nee-san to come in our way." Naruto said as he started tickling Miso.

After a while Naruto put Miso and then moved towards the toys area that a few feet to the right.

"Ok, now what do you want to play with today?" Naruto said as he looked at Miso's toys that Hinata had left there in the morning.

"Dada."

"You still want to play with you father, huh?" Naruto said" Okay, let me just bring this - wait a minute." Naruto turned around faster than he had ever turned.

"What did you just say?"

"Dada."

"You just called me dada." Naruto said with tears flowing down his eyes.

"My daughter just called me dada, take that teme my daughter started speaking before Itachi did." Naruto shouted and quickly put hands on his mouth, thankful that this room had a few silencing seals to prevent noise from reaching the halls of the hospital and disturbing people in case the babies started crying, and that is exactly what happened after Naruto shouted.

Naruto created a few Shadow clones to try and clam them down, the Uchiha babies were quite as usual. The original, on the other hands, had Miso in his hands and kept on asking her to say 'dada' again.

He was so happy that the first words from her daughters mouth were 'dada' that he didn't even notice when his shadow clones had silenced the babies and spent the entire day hearing her daughter say 'dada'.

-Four Hours Later-

Naruto heard door opening and quickly put Miso down and changed back to his henge.

"I am back, did the babies create any problems." Kimiko said

"Not at all, it was peaceful as usual."

Naruto picked up Miso again and then put her back with the Uchihas.

"I always see you with Miso when I come back, you are not planning on doing anything to the Hokage's daughter I hope?" Kimiko said in jest.

"Of course not, I would never do anything to harm her."

"Well you better not; if anything happened to her I am sure the Hokage would most probably kill you." Kimiko said with a smile.

"Guess you will be leaving now, its almost lunch time now."

Naruto nodded as he said his byes to Miso and then went out to go back to his office. Once he was out of the Hospital compound he changed back and started jumping from building to building happy to have spent another beautiful day with her daughter.

-With Hinata Uzumaki-

Hinata closed the chakra pathways to her eyes as Naruto finally went out of her field of vision. She was bit miffed when she a few moments ago she saw that Miso had started speaking her first words and it was not 'mama' as he had wanted it to be, she never the less was hopeful that she would soon be calling her 'mama'.

She then got up and got ready to pick up her daughter along with Sakura so they could feed them.

As she got out of her office she couldn't help but smile at just how much Naruto loved their daughter.

[h]

And that's a wrap.

Hope you liked my idea of how Naruto would be with his first child, I think I will write a small chapter some time later about Sasuke and his children. I don't remember what you call areas where babies are taken care of in workplaces so i went with playpen. if you know what they are called please tell me and i will update it in this chapter.

Till then, Hasta La Vista Amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

This in response to, once again, Illuminated's review. This will most probably be the last time I will vist this story. I wanted to write this later, but after reading Illuminated's review I decided to do this sooner. This is anyways going to be a small chapter, I think.

Onto the story and R&R.

[h]

Kimiko sat in the room as all the parents slowly bought their babies back so that they could once again concentrate on their job of saving lives. She waited as finally Sakura Uchiha and Hinata Uzumaki brought their children and then left after saying they would be back later.

Once the two ladies had left Kimiko sat down and waited. Unlike the extra guard in the morning, the Hokage didn't usually send a guard after lunch every-day. There was usually no fixed schedule to which day the guard would or would not come, he had started coming two weeks after Oturan. Kimiko hoped that he would come today and she had promised her boyfriend that she would meet him after lunch in his office.

After exactly 30 minutes from the door to the playpen opened and in walked the guard for the evening. His name was Sarutobi Kurosaki. Sarutobi was a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. She had tried to hook-up with him many times, but he never really talked with her.

The man walked upto her and handed her the seal and then sat down in a chair in the middle of the room. This was the usual routine; he would come hand the seal over to her and then just sit down in one of the chairs. Any conversations she tried to start with him were met with silence, so after checking the seals she got up and went to her boyfriend's office.

Once the man was sure that the woman was a sufficient enough distance he let go of his henge and in place of the man stood Sasuke Uchiha. He looked towards his children and thought back to when this had all started. He had just come back from one of his missions and had been waiting at the office for the dobe, to come from his meeting, so that he could be de-briefed when he noticed a sealed envelope lying at the table. Now usually he wasn't one to snoop, but he noticed the worlds Hospital and playpen and that piqued his interest, because he knew that that was were Sakura put their children when she was working at the office.

So, he picked up the envelope and saw that it was an order from the Hokage telling the person in-charge of the playpen that the person named Oturan Ikamuzu was to be an extra guard to help him/her with guarding the Hokage's child. It was clear to Sasuke that this 'Oturan Ikamuzu' was the dobe. He decided to just ignore it when he remembered Sakura saying that he should spend less time on missions and more with his children and Sasuke, with aplomb that only he could have, had told her he would raise their child as he wanted and he didn't need her to tell him what to do. Suffice to say he had spent the next month in the couch with 5 broken ribs, and while he was loathe admitting that Sakura was right he still wanted to spend some more time his children. That evening he took the envelope and using genjutsu on the person in-charge, a woman, he changed the name on the scroll from 'Oturan Ikamuzu' to 'Sarutobi Kurosaki' and the time to evening instead of morning.

From that day onwards whenever he got a chance he took the scroll from Naruto's desk and using genjutsu to change the names and times came here.

He came out of his reverie as his eyes fell on his children. He looked at his son Itachi Uchiha and daughter Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura and him had decided that they would take turns naming their children, the first two would be Sasuke's choice the next two Sakura's and so on and since Sasuke wanted to have loads of children, he was sure he could talk Sakura out of her thoughts of taking a two to three year break, Sasuke had already thought up names for furture children.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked at his two children.

"Hn." Itachi replied and Mikoto bowed down to her father while still sitting down. Sasuke would not say this to anyone but he found Mikoto bowing down to him really cute.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other as Mikoto kept on playing with Miso Uzumaki.

-Four Hours Later-

Kimiko came back to find the guard and Itachi Uchiha staring at each other. This was also a normal occurrence so she ignored it and walked up Sarutobi.

"I am back and I am sure the mothers will be back as well."

Sarutobi broke eye contact with Itachi turned to Kimiko and nodded.

Sasuke turned back to Itachi and Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Mikoto bowed down as Sasuke got up and then left the room.

-With Sakura-

She watched from the window in the hallway as the Sasuke Uchiha leaped away from the hospital. She could always tell when it was him, even when he was in disguise.

The thought that Sasuke really was trying hard to get to know his children and be there for them even it was in his own unique way brought a smile to her face.

[h]

And that's once again a wrap. This was supposed to be a humorous take on Sasuke's relation with his children. There might be some inconsistency, bear with it cause I really don't double check my stories. If there are any please tell me and I will try to remove them as soon as I can.

As for Itachi Uchiha, he talks a lot more with her mother than with his father, and even when he does talk with his father it almost always at home. He is also very reserved and doesn't talk with anyone except his parents and Miso.

Mikoto on the other hand is a polite and friendly baby, and I just came up with the bowing as her greeting because I think any baby would look cute bowing down when greeting someone.

Like I said this is a small one and the next chapter might take some time, because I still haven't been able to put the ideas I have in my mind into proper story structure.

Well R&R, till next time.

I'll be bach.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto, Kiba and Shino were sent on a mission by the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. The mission was a relatively simple, a band of bandits was terrorizing a village to the south of Fire country and Konaha was tasked with the job of capturing or eradicating them.

Tsunade had chosen Team-8 for this mission but Hinata was unable to go due to clan as a result Naruto, who was in the office at time, had volunteered(forced) himself as Hinata's substitute. They had left as soon as the briefing of the mission was over and now had been travelling for two days.

"We are almost there. Why do I know this? Because we wer…." Shino began

"We know Shino," Kiba said in exasperation.

"I was just informing my teammates so that you would be ready for any eventualities." Shina said

"Thanks for that Shino, forget Kiba, he is just bored." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well of course I am bored, we haven't seen any act.." Kiba's voice was cut short as a bandit jumped from the bushes and cut-off Shino's head, followed by the other members of the band.

"Oh My God! They killed Shino." Naruto said as he saw the decapitated head of Shino.

"You Bastards!" Kiba said as he and Naruto jumped at the bandits and killed all of them to avenge Shino.

-Few Days Later-

"So let me get this straight. The group of bandits of the drop on you then killed Shino by beheading him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, they did, so we decided to kill them all in return. Believe it!" Naruto said with a grim face.

"Well I am glad you successfully completed the mission and saved the village, but I have a question for you."

"What is it Tsunade-sama." Kiba said with more respect.

"You said that they killed Shino, then who is this third person standing in front of me right now?" Tsunade asked while pointing at Shino.

"That's Shino Baa-chan. I think your mind is going weak if you can't even spot you ninja. You should just quit and give the Hokage seat to me." Naruto said while giving Tsunade a big smile.

" Didn't you just say that Shino had been killed by the bandits. If what you said is true then how can the person standing beside you be the same Shino?" Tsunade said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Oh that's easy Baa-chan. After we reached the village and told them we killed all the bandits we buried Shino in their local graveyard. But the next day we were really sad that he died so thought of building a really big tower thingy towards the heavens, so that we could ask god to revive Shino. So we went around asking people for things we could use to build the tower thingy. Once we had..."

"Stop, stop. I don't think that I want to know anymore. You may leave now, I will compensate all three of you with adequate reward for completing this mission. Now leave" Tsunade shouted the last part.

Once the three ninjas had left Tsunade sat there and started rubbing her forehead.

"Really now, they couldn't have just done a proper De-briefing, one without made up stories?" Tsunade said out loud. She then called in Shizune and asked her to change the story, one that was more believable.

[h]

And we are once again done really small this time I know, but I wanted it to be that way. Initially I wasn't sure which character to use, my first choice was Hinata(she just came to my mind, don't know why), next I thought Naruto would be a better choice but finally I homed in on Shino because he is the one with most similarities with Kenny I think.

Well what do you think, I might write a bigger Southpark themed story sometimes later when I get a better inspiration for you have any ideas tell me and i will try to write a story based on that idea. Dont forget to R&R this chapter.

Till then Hasta La Vista Amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

The location was a large and long hallway which had a width of 100 meters, it went so high that the ceiling was nothing but darkness and the length was, according to some so massive that could spend your entire life trying to reach one corner and you still wouldn't see the end. The walls of the hallway were covered in smooth satin cloth hung between two successive pillars that, like the hallway, rose all the way up into the darkness. There was a few pictures hanging on these walls, pictures depicting various events that had taken place in times long ago, but one pictures stood out among the rest, it look up almost the entire length between two successive pillars and was at least twice that length in height. The picture was that of a man with blonde hair wearing a golden flowing cloak, which seemed to be made out of chakra, standing on the head of a great beast while they fought a great battle.

Now many might wonder where in the entire ninja world you could find a place so massive and who would live in such a place, and the answer to the second question was a beast so powerful so that it could level mountains with just a swing of its tail, a beast so powerful and no single man could ever hope to kill it. This hallway was the home of the great nine tailed beast Kyuubi, or Kurama as Naruto called him, and it had been such for more than a century. He had lived and roamed in this hallway ever since the bars holding him had been removed and thought he still couldn't walk the world this single hallway was still, according to him, much much better than the jail that he lived in previously.

Though this hallway was Kurama's home, right at this moment he was nowhere to be seen. The only person in sight was an old man who sat in a chair right in front of the picture depicting the battle. He sat on a chair which had cushions for his back and bottom(read this in minions voice please :D) that barely reached his knees as his long silver hair cascaded along his back. His eyes were blue that had lost some of the brightness it had when he was young and, if on looked really carefully, you could see tell-tale signs of whiskers marks along his cheeks that were partially hidden by all the wrinkles that had been formed on his face a long time ago. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, the former Rokudaime Hokage and one of the Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja war.

He looked at the large painting, which showed him atop of Kurama, fondly as he thought back on the war that brought him closer to Kurama than any other jinchuuriki of the nine tails before him. It was also the same war in which he lost many good friends and comrades. All of that had happened so long ago, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday. Not because it was a such a good memory that he was not able to forget it, but because he never allowed himself to forget the sacrifice of all the ninja that died in the war against Madara Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said suddenly.

Naruto turned to the right to see a large beast, many stories tall and with nine large tails waving behind him, slowly walk up to him. The beast slowly crossed Naruto then turned around, after walking some distance from Naruto, and sat down on his belly, his jaw facing Naruto.

"I can here to see an old friend or am I not allowed to that anymore?" Naruto said with a teasing smile.

"You know what I am talking about. You should be resting right now."

"Hey I am resting, you know." Naruto said with a pout. Even in his old age he still had some of his childish manners.

"I am sleeping in my bed right now, with all the necessary things I need by my bedside." He continued.

"You need both physical _and_ mental rest right now Naruto." Kurama said as he looked at Naruto in disapproval.

"And I am taking good care of myself, thank you very much!" Naruto said with a smile as Kurama snorted.

The two creatures started at each other trying to make the other one back down. If anyone else saw this stare down they would have laughed at how amusing it looked, a frail old man trying to win a stare down against one of the most powerful tailed beasts in the world, one that brought even the bravest men to his knees by his presence alone. Yet Naruto was not afraid, because this was not the first time he had this competition with Kurama.

After what left like hours, Kurama finally sighed and turned away from Naruto. He kept on looking at the picture that hung infront of Naruto and thought back on the many years that he had spent with his jailer turned partner turned friend. He was also Kurama's first friend, the Sage of Six Paths, though dear to Kurama, was more of a father figure than a friend for Kurama and as such Naruto was just as important to Kurama was the sage was.

Kurama let out another sigh as he turned to Naruto.

"You are not young any more Naruto, you know coming in here puts a lot of strain on your body Naruto." Kurama began, "My chakra and the influence it has on one's body as well as mind was not meant for humans. Even now, as you stand before me in your weakened state, can you honestly say that my presence is not affecting you?" Kurama said as he locked eyes with Naruto.

Both of them were quite for a few minutes staring at each other, then Naruto turned and looked at his and Kurama's painting again.

"Do you remember the war Kurama?"

"Don't change the subject, Naru-"

"I only remember parts of it." Naruto continued without moving his head.

"The greatest war that our world ever had, the war for peace, that's what they call it these days. The war that brought forth our greatest heroes." Naruto said as he frowned." All they talk about are people who lived; they never talk about the dead. What about Neji, Guy-sensei and others. Why does no-one ever talk about them?"

"Naru-"

"Were their deaths meaningless? Did they not give their lives so that we could win the war?" Naruto was almost shouting now.

"They are just much a hero as the others maybe even more. They had the courage to do things for us knowing that they would not live. Does that not take more courage? And what do they get, just a stupid monument in their name. Is that fair?"

Kurama looked at Naruto's face and could see that there was something else that was bothering him.

"Then should they have not fought the war? Should they have stayed at home in safety while their friends and family fought for _their_ lives?" Kurama said, "They knew what they were getting into at the start of the war, every person, the ones who died and the ones who lived, who fought in the war did it so that their loved ones back home could live peacefully."

"Neji died so that you could live on, he did it for you and for that woman, or did you forget that?" Kurama asked Naruto.

Naruto looked confused for a second but quickly changed back to his previous face. This did not escape Kurama though and it worried him even more.

"Do you think he should have just let you and that Hyuuga girl die? Would that have made her happy? No. He took a decision in the midst of battle and he carried it out with honor. As for the monument, I believe it is the way you have lived your life till now, with honor and courage, which is the best way to honor their legacy."

Naruto was silent as he kept on looking at the painting in front of him. He kept on looking at the painting, as if trying really hard to remember something really important.

"Naruto, what is bothering you?" Kurama asked in a voice that sounded a little worried, at least as much worry as he could show in his voice.

"I can't remember their faces anymore." Naruto said suddenly, "Neither Neji's nor Guy-sensei not even Kakashi-sensei. I keep trying but all I see are blank faces."

Naruto then turned to face Kurama and his face was pale and distraught. He looked Kurama in the eyes and said

"I had a dream about the war yesterday. It was after I had met with your old man."

Kurama smiled a bit at hearing this; even though Naruto was old he still hadn't really learned to show proper respect to the elders.

"I had just woken up and had started fighting Madara again when all of a sudden every person around me started to lose their faces, I mean they just lost thir eyes, their nose and their mouths. I remember thinking that it might be genjutsu and tried to dispel it, but nothing happened." Naruto said in a whisper, but Kurama heard it clearly due to his keen ears.

"I kept running everywhere, searching for their faces, but all I found were blank faces that kept staring at me as if asking me why had I forgotten them, why didn't I remember them? I was scared Kurama, really scared." Naruto's body trembled a bit.

"I am even forgetting Hinata-chan's face, I need to look at her photo everyday after waking up and before going to sleep just to make sure I won't forget it. I have already forgotten Sakura-chan and Sasuke's faces. Whats happening to me Kurama, why can't remember their faces?"

Kurama knew exactly what was wrong with him. Most jinchuuriki never lived as long as Naruto had. Even Mito Hashirama, with the same Uzumaki vitality as Naruto, had died before she reached 80 years old. And even at that age Mito had started showing the same signs. That was one of the reasons she had started looking for the next jinchuuriki, to tell him or her what to expect when you were the jinchuuriki of the most powerful tailed beast. Naruto, on the older hand, had already crossed more than hundered years as such that effect of being his jailer, thought he didn't like calling him that, was much more profound. Kurama's chakra was really corrosive to a human, both physically and mentally and thought they had already taken care of the physical part of the chakra during the Great Ninja War, the part that affected the mentality of the jailer was much more harder, especially after Kurama had gotten back both his Yin and Yang chakra. His chakra had been affecting Naruto's brain since his birth, more so in the first fifteen to sixteen years of Naruto's like than any other, and while at his young age his body was able to somehow oppose his influence, Naruto was no longer young and no matter how much Kurama tried to hold back his chakra, he was still a really powerful being and to completely eradicate his presence would require him to be removed from the jailer. The effect was even more when the jailer visited the bijuu inside their bodies. That was why Kurama had told Naruto he needed rest and had wanted him to get out of here.

"This is why I didn't want you to come here Naruto." Kurama whispered before speaking again in a normal voice, "You are old now Naruto, you no longer have the mental strength to overcome the effect of my chakra inside here. We can still talk without you needing to come here, plus I am sure there are still many of your friends who still want to talk to you."

"All of them are dead." Naruto said, "All the people out there, they don't think of my as their friend. When they see me all they see is the last of the heroes of the Fourth Great Ninja War. They don't see Naruto Uzumaki the ninja, they see the Hero of the Nations and the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto was silent for a while as he contemplated what to say next.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything I did. I am happy that I was able to defeat Madara and became the Hokage, but I never thought I would be last to die. I never thought I would be so alone." Naruto chuckled as he continued, "Even Sasuke-teme's grand-children and my own talk to me like a stranger."

"Ah." Naruto exhaled," The burden of being one of the strongest ninjas ever sure is tough, eh Kurama?" Naruto said as he gave a big smile to Kurama.

"You are the only friend I got Kurama. Plus the only way I can remember their faces is by looking at these paintings here." Naruto said as he pointed all the paintings hanging on the walls.

Kurama kept looking at Naruto in silence as waited for Naruto to continue and when he didn't Kurama decided to speak instead.

"There is something you aren't telling me Naruto."

Naruto turned from looking at all the painting to look at Kurama in the eyes.

"I have decided it's time Kurama. I know that I won't see the sunrise tomorrow morning. So before I pass away I wanted to ask you what you desired. Do you want to be set free old friend, or will you look after my grand-child as you have looked after me all these years. I leave that decision in your hands." Naruto said as he looked at his only friend left in this world.

Kurama was stunned, he had always wanted to be set free but he would be wrong if he said he didn't form a bond with his friend's family that was almost as strong as he bond with Naruto himself, but was the bond enough for him to give up on his freedom. Kurama thought about it for a while before he came to his conclusion.

"I have decided. I want to…"

[h]

And that's that. Thank you once again for reading this, it was definitely not my best. Though I had the general idea of what I wanted but for some reason I was just not able to convert those ideas into words. That is another reason why this chapter took so long to come out.

Another thing I wanted to talk about is that while the number of views for "Random Stories" has crossed 200(Thank you for that J, and yes I consider 200 views a really great accomplishment ^^ ) almost half of the views are for just the first chapter. The number of views drops drastically from the first to the second and as I upload this chapter the number of views for chapter 9 is just 6. If possible please tell me what I should change to make these stories more interesting.

I ask this because I have a story that I have in mind that I would like to write and Random Stories is just the warm-up to it. I want to see how people respond to my writing, but I can't do that if only one of you (Thank you Illuminated ^^) writes the reviews. So please tell me what I should do to improve my writing.

Thank you as always, R&R and till next time.

Hasta La Vista Amigos.


End file.
